Wilted Flowers Set
by GamingWithPyromania
Summary: After Wendy's world is turned upside down, she embarks into a new world. In this strange world the depression is replaced with fear and regrets. This world is filled with monsters, brand new friends, old friends, bad memories and darkness, and most importantly, hunger.


**Chapter 1- Tombstones**

* * *

Red flowers... Abigail's favorite… my favorite… not a big surprise, considering we're twins. Well… not really, not anymore. She's dead. She's been dead for about a year. Yet, whenever I see her empty bed next to mine; Whenever I see her in my dreams late a night, I can't help but cry. Crying is for the weak, crying makes me weak. Abigail was so optimistic… that's how you could tell us apart I guess. My mother always told me that my reading of shakespeare and my isolation was what made me so depressed and so upset. She wouldn't understand, I guess.

"Wendy and Abigail… the twins that are no longer twins…" I would say. I used to say Wendy and Abigail, the inseparable twins, but that fire made me change it. The fact that Abigail is gone and I have to be alone made me change it.

Thunder clashes about me; Rain will come soon. I care not. I'll only be a minute. I'm at her grave… looking at the soft earth on top of her body. I hate and love coming here. The grave yard by my house was my favorite spot when Abigail was alive. Now it's my home. I read here. I nap here, right after school. I looked at the picture of me and my friends here too. Well, I don't really have friends; not really anymore. I had one before. His name was Webber. He lived in the house beside mine and Abigail; he was an only child. I think that once he died… his parents died inside shortly after.

He had no grave. In fact, his death was quite interesting. He was eaten. Alive. By a spider; a large, fat, black spider. He was a year older than me; he was ten then. I'm ten now… I miss him… a lot. Lucky for us, the spider choked on him and died. I'm not sure what happened to his body, but I heard his body got stuck in the spider. In fact, Abigail died about a month after that, a day before our birthday.

The great fire of Sunnyside school, claiming one life: My twin sister. I hate thinking about it. I just like looking at all the graves by my house; I like to look at the ravens that fly by. I think about being my morbid self instead of thinking about her or him. I think about Shakespeare instead of my sister or my parents. I just try to cover it all up. Like dirt over a grave.

Leaving that place always makes me cry. It hits me and I can do nothing about it. I think it's just some sort of habit; it's annoying at saddening at the same time. Every flower is dying; spring is dead. I hear them crunch under the loudness of my sobs. My house is in view… and I run to it before the rain comes down. I slam the door behind me. All the lights are off, and my parents are not home. They never are; they work the night shift. I never get to see them that way. It's summer and I'm out of school; so I see them only during the day. The time when I sulk. I head to the kitchen to grab some milk before bed. Oddly, I hear strange whispering coming from behind me… I just ignore them as I pour myself a glass.

I'm used to the dark and my house. I know all the creeks, all the bumps, and all the scratches. As long as I could remember, I would hold my sister's hand as we walked down the hallway to our room. She was always afraid of the dark; she was so nice after all. I guess being pure has it's faults. Through this though, my courage to the dark came in handy. I guess we were the same halfs of the same coin. Useless without the other. I guess that's why i'm so useless.

After a quick bath and changing my clothes, I finally make it to bed. I walk past her bed without a second thought. I lay in my bed without her without a second thought. I dream about her… with many thoughts.

Darkness and pain. That's all I feel. I hate it. I love it. It's me yet not. I wish this feeling would go away. It hurts, yet it's the feeling I have all day and night. It's a fruitless longing that none can satisfy.

My dream is… strange… this time. It's almost… it's almost like someone did it to me.

Abigail and I are sitting under the big oak tree by the grave yard (the one beside her grave, which is still here in this dream). She looks at me with a big smile; then points to her grave. "Hey Wendy, I know you miss me… I know you want to see me again... if you truly want to be happy with your life though… do me a favor. Do not come back here. Do not see this grave again. If you do, you might find a book… so if you must come here… do not read that book… do not… read… the.. book…"

"W-What?" I said. What did she mean? Why would she not want me to read this book? What book anyway? "Abigail… why?"

"I'm sorry Wendy… I'm so sorry…" was all she said. I reached out to her, but all I saw was my room, and all I felt was my cold sweat rather than her warm skin.

"No! Abigail no! I'm not done… I'm not done playing with you… talking to you… I want to talk to you again! Please… please!" I cried out. I'm so dumb… yet I still went over to her bed and cried into her pillow. God… why do I miss her so much?

"Say pal, you don't look to good." I heard someone say.

"What? Who's that! What are you doing in my house!?" I said. It was middle aged man's voice… from what I heard. It came from behind me.

"I'm not in your house; I'm on the radio girl. Look at the radio girl." He said. His voice was harsh yet sweet. It was strange. I looked at the radio, and it was practically jumping with joy. "Good girl… now, I hear you miss your sister. Is that so?"

"Y-Yes…" I said. This was stupid. I was talking to a demented radio that should be burned instead of spoken to. I was there though, talking to it. "Yes. I do."

"Just as I thought! Well, I have the perfect solution to this! I know of a way for you to see her again. Take her flower out to her grave… then read page sixty of the purple book out there. I'll be waiting... " He said. The radio cut to static before the power of my house went out.

"Wait… so… he knows me and Abigail? Is this a joke? Or is he some sort of demon? What is this?" I grumbled to myself. I found a flashlight in the night stand by our beds. After using it to change my clothes, A white blouse and a red skirt. It wasn't ideal for outside weather, but I was in no mood to think about the long term. Pink and white striped leggings with some shoes were all I needed before I set out with my flashlight and umbrella to the outside. Abigail… if this man was telling the truth… could I really see her again? Maybe I could even see Webber again… just maybe. The dark wasn't much of an issue for me; I knew this place like the back of my hand. Her grave… I was back… not much water on it for some reason too. No book… no man… not much. With a sigh, I grabbed a flower off the ground and sat atop her grave.

"He's real." I said, pulling off a petal.

"He's not." I said, ripping off another.

"I am real." He said from behind me. I turned my head, and there he was. He was tall, slim, and smelled of death. His hair was slick, black, like his tuxedo. He looked strangely like a 1900's magician of some kind. In his hand he held a book. It was purple; it was the book he told me to read. "Here, take this Wendy." He said, laying it on the ground next to Abigail's grave.

"Sure… but… who are you?" I said. Glancing at the book momentarily then looking back, I saw that he was gone. No traces of him remained. "Fine… I'll read it." I said angrily. I don't know who that man was, but my mind is too jumbled from all of this to worry about it. Flipping to page sixty, I was met with not words but pictures. Dark black hands with claws three inches thick were in the photo. Dark, black. They seemed almost… real. "This is not what he said would be here!" I grumbled loudly. I slammed the book down with all my might. I landed in the mud next to Abigail's grave. "This is a joke to you! Isn't it? I'm just some kind of game to you! Your sick and twisted! How could this be funny? How do you know me? My name? Her name? Who we are? Are you some kind of stalker? COME OUT HERE!" I screamed towards the black sky. Every drop of rain that fell onto my skin was icy cold, strange for a summer night.

She told me not to come here. I did it anyway. I dreamed of my sister and she warned me of this. But I did it anyway. I did this to myself. I got my hopes up and it turns out that… wait. The book was face down before… now it's right side up with the pages on page sixty.

"Sorry pal, but It's your turn now!" The man said from nowhere. The hands from the picture reached out and grabbed me. In a frenzy, my flashlight was ripped from my hands and my umbrella was left alongside it. It was gone, as was I.

"Abigail are you here?" I said. It was far fetched, but I just hoped that that man was right. I just hoped that she was here.

I felt nothing at first. Then, I felt… grass. And warm sun.

"Say Pal, you don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes!" It was him! He was here!

My eyes flew open. As soon as I looked towards his voice… he was gone. I heard a strange whooshing noise as he disappeared into a grey smoke. Alone on the ground. No one around. Just some flowers. Oh no. My house, the graveyard, even the rain: It was all gone. I was in a completely different place. Maybe even a different world. And all I had was my sister's favorite flower.

Looking up at the sky, I could tell it was about five or ten minutes past sunrise, so I had a full day before night comes. Lucky for me, there was a bunch of sticks around to grab. I picked up a lot of them and also some grass from some tall weeds. Grass and sticks only goes so far. "This is bad… and confusing… and a bit cold." I said to myself. The air was chilly… a slight breeze flew by at random times. It felt like… Autumn. That can't be right though… it was summer at my home… maybe this is a different world.

Ignoring these pestering thoughts, I looked around for anything else. A sharp rock sat alone in the clear field… and I had to be careful not to cut myself with the sharp edge. I put it away quickly as to resist… some urges. "Mid day now… what to do… what to do…"

Since there are no lights around here for miles, I would have to make some sort of fire. Not really ideal, but It's either that or deal with whatever comes out at me. What ever it is…

After another hour, I managed to find a forest with many, many pine trees. Something about them gave me… chills. It wasn't the wind; I think. My mind raced as the sunlight grew fainter and fainter. "Fire! Fire! Quick!" I thought to myself as I pulled out the sticks and grass. This wasn't enough to make any real ground fire, but I could make a torch of some sort. With that, I could go around and find more grass and sticks while I could still see. Worth a shot, at least. This is going to be a long night though… and alone… in the dark… maybe the monsters in the dark will keep me company…

The torch idea was a hit! The torch held up quite well with the grass being both the binding and the flammable bit. It would hold up nicely, even when on fire. Only issue was getting it lit. I remembered from girl scouts that rubbing two sticks together can make fire. I grabbed more grass and laid it out. Then, grabbing some fallen log, I rubbed the stick into it. Faster, Faster, Even faster. The grass lit quickly. Quicker than it should have… but I thought little of it. I put the fire on the torch right as my vision was going out. The torch was lit, and now I could see quite far. Time to go look… looking for what or who I wasn't sure. As I walked forward though… I thought I heard a strange… waddling noise, like many legs hitting the ground and walking slowly. And a snarl.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hey guys! Well, I bet this was a bit unexpected! Well, to explain, I've always been a huge, huge fan of Don't Starve, and I've only recently started playing it again. Wendy has always been my favorite character, right next to Willow and now Webber. Let me know if you want to see more of this, regardless I'll have more FNAF chapters coming soon! Have a great day you guys!


End file.
